


Picky eaters

by Rosette82



Series: Royal Nanny [3]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Baking, Children, F/M, Ignis and reader are friends, Ignis helps baking with reader, noctis is a picky eater, notis is sulking, pronto is a picky eater too
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-14
Updated: 2017-09-14
Packaged: 2018-12-29 21:40:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12093990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rosette82/pseuds/Rosette82
Summary: Noctis ain't the only picky eater





	Picky eaters

”No dessert for those who haven’t eaten thier vegetables.” You said while cleaning the boys plates after they were done. Gladious plate was empty while the other three had left thier vegetables.

 

Noctis sulked while Promto was crying. Ignis sat silent ashamed and looked down at the table.

 

”You’re dumb.” Shouted Nocits and left the dinner table in a rush. Promto was not far behind as he did the same.

 

You sighed and placed the plates and glass in the dishwasher. You tried everyday to get Noctis to eat them although you knew he dosen’t like them. Ignis suprised you at the beginning. Sometimes he ate the and sometimes not. Maybe it was because he was a child?

You shrugged of your thought and continued cleaning the kitchen.

 

Ignis still sat at the table and watched you in the kitchen. He rose from his chair and went to you.

 

”I’m sorry about the veggies.” He looked up at you shyly.

 

You looked down at him and looked into his green eyes. He was almost about to cry.

”It’s all right.” You patted his head. ”But can you help me with something as a favor?

 

A small smile crept on his face and he nodded.

 

”All right. First go wash your hands and then come back here. Ok?” You smiled.

 

He nodded yet again and left the room. After a few minutes he was back and you helped him to put on a apron.

 

”We’ll be making these.” You told him and pointed on a recipe on the counter. ”It’s called ’Green of envy.’ It’s like chocolate balls but without coca powder.”

 

”I’ll do this part wich is a secret.” You blincked at him. ”And you can do the dry ingridients.”

 

”Ok.” He nodded.

 

You gave him a large bowl and noted to begin with the oats first. He did as told and then he followed the recipe. After oats was sweetener followed by vanilla powder.

 

”Um Y/n. I need white chocolate before the butter.” He looked up at you. You were just done with a green mixture in the mixer.

”What’s that?”

 

”It’s a secret. White chocolate was it?” You looked around the bags until you found a bag of mini white chocolate chips. ”Here.” You opened the bag for him.

 

He grabbed the bag and poured everything into the bowl. Then he mixed before putting in the butter.

 

”Use your hands. It’s easier to mix.” You suggested.

 

Ignis used his hands and it got easier to mix. He didn’t mind that the mixture got sticky on his hands.

 

”Okay. Now I’ll pour in this and you can continue mixing.” You slowly poured in the green mixture into the bowl.

While he continued to mix, you prepared a deep plate with coconut flakes.

 

”I think it’s done now.” Ignis stoped mixing.

 

”Great. Then let’s form them into balls and cover them in this. You putted the plate with coconut flakes near the bowl. You started by picking up some dough and rolled it between your hands before place it on the plate. Rolling it lightly in the flakes and then placed it on a clean plate next to the deep one.

 

Ignis followed your steps and you both rolled balls until the bowl was empty.

While you placed the plate with Envy balls into the fridge to chill, Ignis licked his fingers of the remaining mixture.

”Mm, I’ve come up with a new recipe.” He said with his regular voice.

 

Suprised you looked at him from the fridge. Did you hear that right?

”What did you say?”

 

He turned to you. ”I said I like this.” You heard his child voice again.

 

”Oh. Then that’s good. We share with the others later. You can go wash your hands.” You helped him take of the apron before he ran towards the bathroom.

 

”Did I imaged it?” You thought while cleaing the kitchen one more time. Then you went to the livingroom where you spoted Ignis had joined the other three.

 

”When will we eat the green balls?” He asked when he spoted you at the doorway.

 

”What is that?” Promto asked.

 

”We made them.” Ignis answered.

 

”Just wait there and I’ll get them.” You simled and headed to the fridge. After a few minutes you came back with a tray. On top of it was a few of ’Green of envy’ balls and glasses with water. Each glass had a colored straw.

 

”I thought you said those who didn’t eat their veggis won’t get dessert.” Gladious said when he saw the green colored balls.

 

”I know. But these are special.” You handed out the glasses.

 

”So it’s okay for us to eat them?” Promto asked carefully. His eyes were litle red from crying.

 

”Yes. But only two each, okay?” You nodded.

 

Gladious, Promto and Ignis grabbed two each directly from the plate. Only two were left and it belonged to the sulking prince who hadn’t left his gaze from the TV.

 

”Noct, you don’t want some?” You asked and tried to get his attention.

 

”No.” Was his simply answer.

 

”Are you sure? Then I’ll take them.” You slowly grabbed one envy ball from the plate.

 

”These are good.” Gladious licked his fingers.

 

”Yes they are.” Ignis said.

 

”Sweet. Noct these are super good.” Promto happily said while eating his last one.

Noctis turned his head towards his friends and saw them enjoying the sweet dessert. He then spoted you almost eating one of his envy balls.

 

”Mine!” He reached out his arm at you and you placed the ball on his palm. He carefully took a bite before he placed the whole ball into his mouth.

 

”Careful Noctis. Eat one at a time.” You warned him before he grabbed the last one.

 

By watching him eating happily you felt someone tug your shirt. You looked to your side and it was Ignis.

 

”What was the secret mixture?”

 

You bent down to whisper into his ear so none of the others could hear. ”Avocado, spinach and cucumber.”

 

”Really?” He sounded a bit suprised.

 

”Yes. But don’t tell Nocits, okay?” You whispered and gazed at a happily prince eating vegetables without knowing.

**Author's Note:**

> These 'Green Envy balls' are a real recipe. I changed the name of it because it isn't mine. I saw it on Facebook and thought it would be fun to use it in the story. I haven't tried it myself so I don't know if they are tasty or not. But it looked good :)
> 
> And I apologize if I don't write like Ignis talk in the game. (His real voice). I played the Japanese audio so I don't know what he says in the english version.


End file.
